The Boy with Red Hair
by Rensai
Summary: This is the story about Rensai, an boy who was taken in by the Darkness of Konoha. Rensai becomes the light and wants to change the way of the Darkness of the Shinobi world, with his Friend Tomoya. Along the way there are twists and turns, along with romance and humor. This is the story about a boy, with a new kind of light.
1. Prologue

Rensai Prologue

By Brandon and Luis

Age Newly Born

There were three cloaked figures on a clear night. One of them was holding a newborn child, covered in blankets, with red hair and what seems to be a tail-like chain. They appeared to be talking about something, but the only word that could have been took out of their conversation,and was "His name is Rensai", and something about Orochimaru.  
However one of them seemed to suddenly froze and say "both of you, be on the lookout for the enemy". Rensai was then handed to one of the other cloaked figure then the dad yelled "Run, and take him to Konoha". The two cloaked figures started to run as fast as they could, there seems to be no time to argue.

They finally reached the border of the land of Fire and then started to slow down. One of them stopped and said quietly "We're far away enough where not even _he_ would set foot here".Then he said"At least for now that is." Rensai, started to cry then both of them stared at the other for awhile and at the same time "What do we do?". That's when it hit them, they had no idea on how to take care of a baby.

The man had an idea he said "What if we left him at the Konohagakure orphanage?" Then the other said "You know that not what she wanted". The man spoke again " does it look like we have a choice".So then they had a conversation about this ,while at the same time ignoring Rensai.

Eventually they then came to the conclusion that they had to leave him there. So in a swift motion they quickly left him at the front of the door knocked then left.  
A lady opened up the door to see a baby with a note that said " _This is Rensai, please take care of him_ ". She looked around to see if she could find who left him. Eventually she took him in.

Age 3

Three Year Time Skip...  
As the years went by Rensai grew up to be a very advanced child with an irregularity, his chain that surround his body. Because of this, most of the children didn't want to be around him as much as they could .This made him lack the social skills the other children had.  
Then one day a squad of Anbu Black Ops saw him and noticed that he was of "pure" Uzumaki lineage. They reported this info to Lord Danzo. He ran a program referred to as "The Foundation".

Danzo ordered his personal Anbu Members to adopt Rensai. The Anbu quickly went to the orphanage to Adopt him and bring him to Danzo.

Danzo then talked to Rensai saying "You are a special child with irregular skills that may be of use to me _one day_ ". Rensai just nodded thinking about what he just said. Danzo then said "This is Tomoya Sarutobi he is your new best friend". Rensai greeted him with a dark stare, this made Tomoya froze and smile nervously.  
End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Rensai Chapter 1

By Brandon and Luis

Age 6

Rensai is assigned an Assassination mission from Danzo and is currently tracking the enemy. The enemy has stolen information and must be eliminated before any information can be leaked.

He spots two enemy Shinobi from another village accompanying the Target so that he may be safely escorted to give the stolen information and not betray his Village.

Rensai creates three water clones and have them positioned at four points surrounding the enemy forming a triangle. He then has the clones use Water Release: Water Wall to create a type of barrier. The real Rensai uses Water Release: Water Dragon to take out both Enemy Shinobi. However one of them is quick to dodge, but is quickly annihilated by an explosive Kunai thrown by Rensai. But the explosion also takes out a clone and creates a huge opening for the target to escape. Rensai then chases him down.

Rensai creates a clone and then disappears into the forest. The clone then attacks the Target and is then engaged in what it appears to be a Taijutsu fight. The Target then destroys the clone, it then becomes a log with an explosive tag on it. The Target dodges, but is distracted, so Rensai goes for the kill. Rensai, in one swift moment, binds the enemy in his chains and executes him.

Tomoya-kun then appears behind him and asks arrogantly "Did you really need me for Back up, show off you killed them all before I could even show up". Rensai, enjoying his kill sadistically says "Shut up and secure the area, I'm going to report to Lord Danzo." Rensai used the teleportation technique to appear in front of Lord Danzo's office.

"Lord Danzo I have assassinated the enemy, along with his accomplices ". Danzo spoke in his raspy voice "Excellent, and what did you find among with the corps". Rensai then concluded "Tomoya-kun is currently searching the bodies, but they seem to be Shinobi from the land of Lightning from the Village Hidden in the Clouds." Danzo decided to go to report this to the current Hokage, who is Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"So Rensai where are you going to go after you're done changing" Tomoya-kun asked Rensai while he was changing in the Anbu locker room. "Do you really need to ask." Rensai said a little annoyed. Naka River was the place to find Rensai whenever you needed him, of course Tomoya-kun invited himself because they are always found together. Naka River was a great place to be during days that are very hot. Rensai loves to lay down and feel the warmth from the sun making him feel relaxed, while he started to think about life, and Tomoya-kun just sat around looking at the sky to get relaxed.

Rensai thinking about his life and then is stumped on a question he has just thought of. "What am I going to do now?". After thinking this he realizes what his goals in life are. He grins, as he is not able to think of an answer. "Well isn't that annoying, a question that I can solve, just not how I am now."

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Rensai Chapter 2

By Brandon and Luis

Age 6

After a while, Rensai started to think about the archive in the Hokage monument. He thought that there might be a something fun for him to do, he seemed to be going quite rarely, especially since he was part of the foundation. The Archives would have something important for him to toy with.

Tomoya was following Rensia, but Rensai told him "You know you will get in trouble with Lord Danzo if he finds out you went there, I just want to let you know that I won't bail you out if anything happens". Tomoya said to Rensai"Have you ever bailed me out of anything before?". Then the two started to argue.

During their trip, Danzo was listening to their conversation. "Hm, looks like Rensai is going to go to the archive. Maybe I should just see what happens from here.". Danzo then disappeared using the Body Flicker technique.

The Third was there looking for some files too. Danzo got nervous but the Third leaves right before Rensai and Tomoya could get there. Tomoya is nervous, and Rensai is carefree looking for any documents that can serve him useful. Rensai then sees a file that is open on the table. Rensai said in a quiet voice"This document, is labeled ...". "MADARA UCHIHA" Tomoya shouted.

The Third rushes back and says"Is anyone in here being in here without permission is against the law!". Tomoya and Rensai hid in the shadows, but Hiruzen was slowly approaching. Then Danzo appeared as if he was there the whole time. Danzo then said "I apologize Hiruzen this was important and I could not find you in time ,I hope you can forgive me." As Danzo signaled for the boys to leave.

"Danzo is going to KILL us when we get back" Tomoya exclaimed. "Rensai what are we going to do, We're going to be thrown in jail, exiled,or even worse of all he will consider us rogue ninja and have us killed on the spot." Rensai, annoyed, yelled "TOMOYA WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!". "I'm sorry, i just don't know what to do" Tomoya says. "Neither do I, but I don't think it matter anyway" Rensai suddenly pulled out the a file and that says Madara on it, then he said happily "All I know is that I'm going to have fun later, oh and you're coming with me if you don't want Lord Danzo to know about all the other times we went there without his permission, we don't want that do we?". Tomoya thought in his Head "This guy is definitely going to get me killed someday".

Rensai went to Naka River after he finished his training and is getting a lecture from Danzo for sneaking into the Archive. Tomoya nervously tried to walk away hoping he wouldn't have to get lectured, But Danzo eventually lectured him as well, but his seemed to be a little longer than Rensai's since Danzo knew that Rensai is the type of person who wanted to uncover the secrets of the Shinobi.

Rensai pulled out the Madara document and opened it up to find a map that appeared to be of a labyrinth located somewhere in the Land of Fire and near the Land of Stones. Rensai looked at the map to see if there was any clues about what was at the end of the labyrinth. But no luck, however he then thought aloud "Well It wouldn't be much fun if you knew what you would get at the end". Rensai then grinned evilly. Tomoya who was hiding, started to become scared, and nervously said "Well today I'm gonna die".

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Rensai Chapter 3

By Brandon and Luis

Age 8

Two Years has passed since Rensai, and Tomoya found the File about Madara Uchiha. Since Danzo punished Rensai and Tomoya when they were 6 years old for sneaking in and stealing a file about Madara Uchiha, they weren't allowed to take on missions for a while. This limited Rensai's chances to find the labyrinth. However even when they had perfect opportunities to go Rensai decided to train, instead of going straight for the labyrinth. Tomoya guessed that Rensai wanted to get stronger before going to the labyrinth.

Rensai has grown to the point where he can use up to three of his adamantine chains, and learned to retract them when they aren't needed, along with learning the wind release from watching Lord Danzo. Tomoya, during his spare time started to be able to use the fire release as he is from the Sarutobi clan. They both we're ready to go to the labyrinth now.

"Are we getting any closer to the labyrinth" Tomoya shouted to Rensai, who was currently scouting the area. Rensai said "We should be getting close now" Tomoya then suddenly pointed "There!". "Yeah this is the place, but something seems off" Rensai said. "What do you mean Rensai"Tomoya asked loudly. "I don't know but I just feel like there is something wrong". Answered Rensai. Tomoya felt that maybe he was just feeling nervous considering that they trained for two years for this.

"Hey hold on, wouldn't Lord Danzo get suspicious if he found out we weren't at the foundation". Tomoya asked. "No we'll be fine he's at the Chūnin Exams looking for potential Foundation members". Rensai said this with guarantee, considering that it would be a long time before the Chūnin Exams would be over.

They made it to the entrance and was about to enter before Rensai sensed something. "Hold on Tomoya, I'm sensing some unknown chakra. But it doesn't seem to be Human". "What do you mean, look if you're getting nervous just say so, I mean we've been training for two years for this it's understandable if you want to slow down". Tomoya said smiling nervously. Rensai knew that Tomoya was really scared and thinking that something might happen in there. Nonetheless they started to explore the labyrinth.

Rensai started to get really suspicious of this place. If anyone went around the labyrinth it was really simple. There weren't that many turns and not a lot of obstacles. Even when there was anything it seemed all they had to do was used their most basic skills. It was like no one really hid anything about. Then Rensai started to think "This place was easy to find, there aren't any traps, and there doesn't seem to be any sign of life in here for a long time". It was like this place was well guarded, but by what?

As they went on Tomoya found an entrance to a spherical hall, but it looked like there used to be something in the middle but it just suddenly disappeared. Rensai started to look around and felt a chill down his spine like if he was being watched. "Hey Tomoya do you feel anything weird like you're being stalked". Tomoya responded "A little but who would want to stalk us, I mean we just got here and it doesn't seem they would gain anything from watching us". Tomoya had a point, who would watch two people who entered a labyrinth that anyone could find.

"Well someone is trespassing on Lord Madara's chamber, and boy Obito wouldn't like that". Rensai and Tomoya froze in place and scanned the area to see a white spiral faced figure. "Hello the name's Guruguru it's great to meet you, sorry but now that you know of this place I'm going to have to make sure you don't get out alive Ahahahahaha".

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Rensai Chapter 4

By Brandon and Luis

Age 8

Rensai and Tomoya stood there, looking at this strange white spiral faced figure. "Hey as long as you're just standing there could you maybe tell me how it feels to poop, or just stand there so it could be a quick and easy death for you guys" Guruguru said this happily as he started to perform hand seals to use a jutsu. Rensai looked at him, and started to grin, while Tomoya was trying to place what Guruguru was in his mind. They both weren't worried at all at was happening.

Guruguru used the Wood Release Wood Cutting technique and to shoot wooden projectiles at them. "(Hmm, this guy can you use the Wood Release isn't that supposed to be a kekkai genkai that the First Hokage can use)". Rensai thought as he jumped up to dodge the projectiles. Tomoya used Fire Release Fire Ball Technique to burn the projectiles to ashes.

"Well looks like you can use the Fire Release, while your friend over there can use the Wind, Water, and Yin Release". Guruguru said from his observations. Rensai was amazed that he was able to figure out their Nature Releases just by observing their chakra. Tomoya seemed to be lost in thought, considering he was still thinking about what Guruguru was.

"(Well I can't use my Water Release Techniques against a someone with the Wood Release, I guess my Wind Release techniques will just have to do for now)". Rensai thought in his head. Tomoya and Rensai exchanged glances, to come up with a strategy to defeat Guruguru. They then thought of a good strategy although the best it could was let them get away in a quick manner.

"Wind Release Great Vacuum Wave" Rensai said as he created a small whirlwind to distract Guruguru. "Fire Release Burning Ash" Tomoya then blew ash at Guruguru, and once he was covered in it, Tomoya made a small spark by gritting his teeth to make it explode. Guruguru dodged it, but then was face to face with Rensai's Anbu Sword which he threw at him. It almost hit, but he opened up his body, and it went right passed him. But by the time Guruguru pulled himself together. Tomoya and Rensai were already gone. "Oh boy Obito is going to be so mad, but that doesn't seem to be rare, oh well I mean those guys didn't get to do much here anyways".

Rensai and Tomoya were running as fast as they could through the trees."Thank god we got out… of… there, hey what's that on your back". Tomoya pointed at the scythe Rensai was carrying with him. "Oh this, well when we were escaping I saw it while we were running and picked it up from the ground". Rensai said calmly. "ARE YOU CRAZY! That guy we just fought might come after us for it". Rensai then simply stated. "Well you see, I didn't want to leave empty-handed, after all I lost my sword, Plus we waited two years for this So I took this scythe as my reward". Tomoya then looked at him dumbfounded. "(Why us god, letting me live through all this, especially with Rensai's carefree personality, wait why didn't I steal anything!)". Tomoya then started to slap himself, Rensai watched this thinking "(Why is he slapping himself)". He then started to think.

"Hey Tomoya do you see that". Rensai said as they stopped to look at smoke coming from their heading. "Yeah, I do". Tomoya pulled out a telescope to see what was going on. "Oh no the Village is being attacked". Rensai's eyes widened, they both started to sprint back to the village. "We have to save the Village"!

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Rensai Chapter 5

By Brandon and Luis

Age 8

Rensai and Tomoya hurried to the Village. "Hey Tomoya, do you sense that unnatural chakra". Tomoya shouted out loud. "Yeah, but it doesn't seem to be of our business, and whoever was fighting looks like they handled it". Rensai replied. The giant chakra disappeared and all that was left was a giant sword. "(Hm, I wonder what's going on over there)". Rensai thought in his head, as he looked over in that direction.

Then Tomoya noticed Sand and Sound shinobi attacking the village."Rensai do you see that". "Yeah we should go help"said Rensai. As the two start making there way they get attacked, But Tomoya burns them all to ash using his Fire Release: Burning Ash technique. "Didn't you say that I was the one who killed them all before you could do anything". Rensai said sarcastically. "Well I am stronger than I was two years ago" Tomoya says equally sarcastically.

"Rensai you don't know how to handle that new scythe of yours, so stick to jutsu. If it comes to it I will protect you. Just don't rely on you chains promise me that" Tomoya said this in a serious voice. "Yeah yeah I know I won't do anything reckless" Rensai said. Tomoya spotted the enemy fighting leaf shinobi and Renai and Tomoya put on there anbu mask. " Support me with you jutsu" said Tomoya. Tomoya uses his fire release: Great flame technique and kills two of the enemy, But the other two were fast and kill one of the leaf ninja. Tomoya rushes in and kills the two with the slash of his sword.

" I hate not being able to do anything" Rensai said in an annoyed voice. " If you want to fight you should have kept you sword instead of losing it" Tomoya said deeply .Rensai calmed down, but one of the sound ninja was hiding in Tomoya smoke. "RENSAI!" shouted Tomoya. "I got it, Water Release : Water Wall Jutsu!" Rensai said. This blocked the opponent's jutsu. "Water Release Water Dragon jutsu" shouted Rensai while breaking the water wall launching his jutsu through it.

" You got him!" Shouted Tomoya. "Who are you!" said the Leaf ninja. "We are from The Foundation"Tomoya said. "FOUNDATION, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU THE WHOLE TIME,you are the only foundation members I seen so far fighting" Shouted the second ninja on the floor as he dies. "Rensai what's going on, WHAT IS LORD DANZO DOING!" Tomoya shouted. Rensai was surprised, he never saw Tomoya mad before. " Well whatever it was, it's all over now" Rensai said "What do you mean Rensai?"said Tomoya " Well look".

Rensai pointed at the chunin exam stadium as a barrier went down. " Is that… The Third" Tomoya said. "What happened HOW COULD…" Rensai interrupted him and said "Whatever just happened doesn't matter now, we should go back to the foundation, I'm sure we will get answers there".

As they headed back they saw the members of the Hyuga Clan. They saw that there was a little girl fighting among them as well. Rensai thought to himself "(Hn, interesting a girl of my age trying to fight she would make an excellent observational creature.)" "Rensai we should hurry lord Danzo will get mad if he knows we were out" Tomoya said. "Wait i need to hide this before we get back" Rensai headed to the naka river and hid his weapon. "Ok let's go". They both went to Lord Danzo's chamber.


	7. Chapter 6

Rensai Chapter 6

By Brandon and Luis

Age 8

"Where were you guys!" Danzo shouted. "Right back at you!" Shouted Tomoya. (I need to think of a way out of this. I can't let Tomoya take the blame for this) "I ran out and Tomoya followed me, I'm sorry please don't punish Tomoya for this" Rensai said. "Rensai…" Rensai interrupted Tomoya "It's ok Tomoya I'll take the heat for this one". "Well not that we will get in trouble anyways" Rensai said demonically. "What do you mean I can have you killed on the spot!".

Rensai demonically laughed. "Ha ha ha, We _know_ that you didn't send out the foundation for a reason… We don't want that information to get out do we Danzo, if you do who are you gonna have to kill us, 't Exist?" "YOU LITTLE BRAT, what do you think is stopping me from killing you on the spot!" "You won't kill me. If you killed me you can't do anything at all, especially if the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails were to release him." " And what do you think will happen if the head of the Land of Fire learned you did nothing while the Hokage got killed" Rensai said Demonically.

Danzo hesitated but gave up " You don't scare me boy, We will continue this another time. I have matters to attend to." Danzo said in a dead voice. Danzo vanishes. "Rensai why did you…" "Don't worry about it i'm not going to drag you down for my reckless actions...Thank you Tomoya" Rensai said. " For what" Tomoya said confused "For just being my friend" Rensai said. Tomoya felted happy. " Thank you Rensai I was ready to take the bullet there but you saved me" Tomoya said. "Well that was nothing" Rensai said a little strangely. 

Tomoya and Rensai decided to head back to the naka river to get Rensai's Scythe. "Tomoya your birthday is coming up isn't it" Rensai said. "Yeah, why?" Tomoya said in a confused voice. " I was thinking we should do something" Rensai said. "Sure! I would be happy too." Tomoya said excitedly. "Now where is that Scythe?" Rensai said. As he said this he trips over his Scythe " Here it is" Rensai said, "Are you ok?" Tomoya said. " Yeah i'm perfectly fine, it's just a little cut" Rensai cut his left shoulder a little bit.

"How do I use this thing?" Rensai wondered. "Scythe aren't popular weapons because they are heavy and hard to use"Tomoya said. " We got nothing in that labyrinth but this, I have to learn how to use it" Rensai said. "The only person i heard of using a scythe type of weapon was Hanzō of the Salamander, And he used chains to use his" Tomoya said. "That's perfect Tomoya" Rensai said enthusiastically. Tomoya was confused and then Rensai took out his chains and wrapped it around the handle of the Scythe. "Come at me with all you got Tomoya!" shouted Rensai.

Rensai and Tomoya fought all day every day when they could to improve their skills as a ninja.

End of Chapter 6 next chapter Tomoya's Birthday.


End file.
